


Karma's thoughts on saving the world (not in chronological order)

by DMM



Series: Bits and Pieces of Liadultra [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMM/pseuds/DMM
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	1. Eeyu'ir

Eet is...Well, there are very few words to describe the overwhelming joy Eet feels so Karma doesn’t bother. Her bliss is well deserved , seeing as she has very recently discovered that her children are alive and well.

As they begin to converse the thought crosses Karma that this is not this moment to live, though he may be just as elated as Eet is, it is only because they currently share the same mind, and therefore feels what she does. These are not his children.

So Karma informs her that he is stepping out, and does so (very smoothly if he may add, as he is all for appearances) He decides to take his mask as well, and nabs it off of Eet’s face as he phases out of her and straightens his quills.

Eet’s Daughter (Eeyu, he thinks) looks absolutely appalled, and she immediately starts very aggressively conversing with her mother. Or that may not be aggression, He no longer understands Eet’s native spoken or body language. ‘Pity, that’ he thinks to himself as he turns to rejoin Flynn and whoever his friends were.


	2. Protect the children, a motto for moms

The Villain Shrugged, Seemingly Nonchalant, and Karma felt E’eet’s  anger rise as she bared her teeth.   
  
“It’s not like you even knew they were alive.” He patted Aluut’s head and made an attempt to smooth the flared flaps on the back of his neck. Eeyu’ir snapped at him as her brother flinched away, growling

 

The villain Shrugged and grinned widely as he grabbed at at their bonds “I mean, You don’t even know them, so I know you won’t miss them.” E’eet twitched and Karma was blinded by her rage, and then he was blinded by a scorching  _ pain  _ as he was torn in half. He may have screamed, or maybe it was E’eet, he didn’t know much of anything right then.   
  
It might’ve been a bt later, or perhaps not, Karma wasn’t used to not knowing things. It didn’t bother him, wherever he was it was peaceful. Maybe he had died? It was bound to happen eventually.   
  
Time passed -probably- and there was another presence wherever he was. He twitched in anticipation as they neared. Their presence was familiar, but right at this moment he wasn’t too concerned about finding out who it was. They grabbed his arm and pulled him down towards them, hugged him and suddenly it was cold and dark.

  
Karma opened his eyes to see that his brother was holding him.  _ Him _ not E’eet. His mind caught up with his panic and he stumbled out of Apricity’s grip and stumbled. He immediately fell and lost his physical form.   
  
Apricity grabbed him again and Karma clung to him for support.  _ Why  _ did he feel so _ drained _ ? Where was  _ E’eet _ ? This was not okay. Karma took a moment to calm down and take a look around.   
  
E’eet was fine. She was chittering at her children, her children were fine but leave it to a mother to have something to fuss about, Eeyu looked slightly miffed and Aluut was chittering right back at her. Iye and Hank were hovering behind Apricity. Scratch that, Iye was standing and giving him a strange look, Karma raised his eyebrow in response. They looked away.   
  
Flynn was sitting with his back against a wall, staring up at the ceiling, Karma looked up too.   
  
He stumbled and almost fell backwards when he realized that there  _ was no ceiling _ . He looked at Apricity  _ ‘That was all you’ _ Was all he got as a response. He looked at E’eet and evaluated just how bad he was feeling. He sighed.   
  
A mother must protect her children.

**Author's Note:**

> This is will most definitely continue! I wont have an update schedule though, so in the mean time you can take a look at karma and maybe find some more little snippets of info on him in the mess that is my DA Gallery!
> 
> https://dramafone.deviantart.com/
> 
> hella


End file.
